Truth or Dare
by shortvolleyballgirl
Summary: When both Percy and Annabeth are forced to play Truth or Dare in the Aphrodite cabin, what will happen? I am not very good at summaries. R & R!
1. The forced meeting

**Hey guys, this is my 3****rd**** story that I have written. Hopefully it won't be horrible, but I will try ********. This will probably be a one-shot, but if you leave me a review, or message me asking to make a sequel, then I will do the best that I can to inform you. Now, I will stop talking so you can read the story!**

**Annabeth's P.V.**

I was just searching all over the cabin for my tennis shoes, so that I could go for a walk, when Beckandorf **(A/N: Spelling?) **walked in and said " Annabeth, Do you want to play a game with some campers?"

"Sure, where's the game?" I questioned.

" It's in the Aphrodite cabin" he answered. 'Oh no', I thought, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**10 minutes later….**

I walked over to the Aphrodite cabin, and Selina greeted me with a perky "Hello! So I see that Beckandorf told you about Truth or Dare?" asked Selina.

'Oh my Gods!' I thought, "Yes, he told me that you all were playing a game, but he never told me what game!" I replied angrily.

"Oh," replied Selina, "well, we would love it if you would play, I know Percy would."

'She found my weakness,' I thought.

"Fine! I will play," I yelled.

"Oh Goody!" She said.

**Percy's P.V.**

I sat down on the Aphrodite wooden floor, and was thinking about what he had done to deserve this. About 5 minutes after I arrived in the cabin, Annabeth walked in with a slight glare to her face, but her cheeks were still a pretty rose color.

She looked very pretty too, with blue jeans, and a snug fitting T'Shirt. 'Why am I thinking of Annabeth this way? She is my best friend!' I thought confused.

'She is coming my way!' I thought anxiously.

She sat down right next to me and looked amused.

"Why are YOU of all people here, Percy?"

"I don't really know. One minute I was on my bunk looking at Riptide, and the next two people walked into my cabin and dragged me here."

After I said that, Selina walked over to the group and yelled "Everyone! If you would please sit in a circle, then we could get this game started!"

Mostly every one followed her instructions except for me and Annabeth, because we didn't even want to play in the first place!

The worst part is that they circled next to use, so we had no choice but to play.

Selina declared that if anyone didn't do their truth or their dare, that they had to go streaking through the camp screaming that they loved Chiron. After she said that, I looked around the circle, and saw a few people actually looking nervous about that.

I never noticed that Selina already started the game, and she called on Cindy Goodman. Cindy chose dare, and Selina made her go outside and call Chiron over and start hitting on him, and I have to admit that it was pretty funny. She actually went through with it and she got Chiron sweating with nervousness to the looks of it.

But, I spoke to soon, and Cindy chose me and I picked dare of course, because I didn't want to look like a loser in front of Annabeth. Cindy was deep in thought when she finally came up with a dare with the help of Selina. When she said my dare, my jaw dropped.

"Percy, I dare you to kiss Miss Annabeth Chase."

I wanted to do the dare, and besides, even if I didn't, then I would because I really don't want to have to go streaking around camp yelling that I love Chiron.

I looked next to me at Annabeth and I saw her looking just as shocked.

I locked eyes with her and leaned in.

**Annabeth's P.V.**

'Oh my Gods!' I thought. This game went from harmless to freaking out in a matter of seconds. I had just heard Percy's fate from the dare, and I was shocked.

I saw him lock eyes with me, and then he started to lean in. We both closed our eyes, and we kissed for about 1 minute.

'Woah, his lips are really soft,' I thought.

'My mother just might kill me for this and I bet she will be furious, but I admit it, I am falling for Perseus Jackson the Son of Poseidon.

**Percy's P.V.**

I leaned in, and our lips met. In my mind, this might sound cheesy, but I indeed saw fireworks. I really don't want to get killed by Athena, and hopefully Aphrodite won't tell her, but I am falling for Annabeth Chase the Daughter of Athena.


	2. Authors Note!

Hey, I just wanted to say sorry to PercabethRULZ-2014.

My story is almost identical to her story, and that is why I will be going back and changing some necessary things.

Also, this idea is overdone, but I felt inspired, so I wanted to write it! PM me if you want to help think of idea's for the second chapter, or the first!

Thanks,

Shortvolleyballgirl


End file.
